The present disclosure relates to a sensor control device, an object search system, an object search method, and a program, and in particular, to a sensor control device, an object search system, an object search method, and a program for controlling a sensor that searches for an object.
There is a technique for detecting a target object, which is an object to be searched for, by operating a sensor such as a distance sensor. In such a technique, it is necessary to consider that the target object may be shielded by other objects. In relation to this technique, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2017-016359 discloses an autonomous moving robot that moves while photographing a target object by setting a position, where a predetermined function such as photographing can be achieved for the target object, as a target position. The autonomous moving robot according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2017-016359 includes a route search means for setting a movement target position and calculating a movement route from a self-position to the movement target position. The route search means obtains the position where the function can be achieved for the target object based on a positional relation between a position of a partial space that is obstructive to the function, which is obtained from spatial information and attribute information that indicates whether to the partial space is obstructive to the function, and a target object position. The route search means then sets the obtained position as the movement target position.